The Fairly Odd Phantom Story!
by DivineQueenYeiweh
Summary: One lonely day, Danny Fenton gets two fairy god parents...and their names are Cosmo and Wanda! But Vlad Plasmius and Crocker want to steal his fairies! Can Danny ward them off and prove that he won't abandon his fairies?
1. Two worlds collide

Chapter 1-Two worlds collide:

"Man…I'm so bored…can't focus…"

14-year-old Danny Fenton had two friends. Why they had to be busy on the same day he didn't even know. His parents were also gone, ghost hunting again. Even his sister Jazz was out dating her new boyfriend. He then wishes out loud:

"Man…I wish that I had someone who would always be there for me…"

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of him randomly, causing him to scream.

He stated, "What the…"

They introduced:

"I'm Cosmo!"

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're….your Fairy God Parents!"

"What the heck?"

Danny had the weirdest look on his face as he stared at the green haired and eyed Cosmo and the pink haired and eyed Wanda. Danny asked:

"Fairy God Parents? Are you sure that you guys aren't ghosts?"

Cosmo answered, "Not that I know of. But then again, I don't know ANYTHING. Wanda, am I a ghost?"

Wanda stated, "Of course not you baka! We're fairies, not ghosts…"

Danny spoke, "And WHY are you here…?"

Wanda explained, "We are given to a child that's truly in need of us…"

"Do I LOOK like a kid….?"

"No, but if you believe in ghosts, then I would think that you would be able to believe in fairies. That's why the fairies made an exception to the rule for you Danny. You really need someone who will always be there for you."

Cosmo commented, "Yeah! We'll always be there for you! At least I think we will!"

Wanda glared at him and commented, "Anywho, the only thing that you can't do is tell people about us and the fact that we're fairies."

Danny asked, "Can I say you're ghosts?"

Cosmo answered, "That would totally work! I smell a loop hole here!"

Wanda said, "There are other rules of what you can and can't do. All listed here in the rule book."

The pink book with the title, "Da Rules" floated by Danny. Danny commented:

"Man, this is even better than accidentally getting ghost powers…"

Wanda spoke, "And that's why there's an exception for you Danny Fenton. You don't want the whole world to know that you're part ghost. In that same way, the fairies felt that you could keep the secret of our existence. Because if you don't…according to the rules…we have to go away forever and you won't even remember that you HAD fairies."

"Darn. Well, you can trust me. So…what exactly do you guys do."

"We grant wishes."

Cosmo said, "No matter how stupid they are."

"As long as they follow the rules…"

Danny spoke, "So, if I were to…let's say…wish for pizza…you guys would give me pizza?"

Cosmo exclaimed, "That's EXACTLY what we would do!"

"Okay, I wish you guys could have a party with me in my room without my parent's knowing! And with all the party fixings!"

Cosmo and Wanda's wands activated and…poof! It was a party in Danny's room. He stated:

"Sweet!"

Wanda said, "Oh, and thank you for being more specific Danny. If not…well…we have a bad habit of taking things literally. You have to forgive us for that."

Cosmo asked, "What's literal?"

Danny stated, "Is he always like this…?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Cosmo randomly said, "OOOOO! A nickle! I'm gonna name him Philip!"

Wanda then spoke, "But you have to admit, he keeps you entertained. Even if he IS a complete idiot."

Danny commented, "Yeah, so is my dad…"

Cosmo yelled, "PARTY!"

But little did Danny know that someone had their eyes on his new Fairy God Parents…and it wasn't Mr. Crocker…wonder who it could be? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! FAIRY GOD PARENTS!


	2. Vlad meets Crocker

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this in a month or two, but I've been busy with my other stories. And…I DID write this on the spur of the moment. But here you go, Chapter 2:

Chapter 2-Vlad meets Crocker:

(Meanwhile…)

Crocker held the weird 'fairy detector' in his hand and spoke to himself. Why he talks to himself I wouldn't know…

"Hmm….I'm picking up a high concentration of magical energy from this house. It must be the result of…FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

He did that weird flippy thing while saying that statement. But the tracking device didn't point to the home of Timmy Turner…it pointed to the apartment thing that was the home of a halfa named Danny Fenton. Crocker commented to himself:

"Hmm…I wonder why I didn't pick up any magical energy from young Timmy Turner's house. Ah well…FAIRIES!"

Crocker then noticed a certain Vlad Plasmius flying toward the home of Danny Fenton. Crocker got out his butterfly net and screamed:

"FAIRY!"

Crocker got on the roof of a apartment and swooped the net over Vlad Plasmius' head. Vlad gave him a red evil glare. Crocker exclaimed:

"Yes! I have finally captured a fairy!"

Vlad stated, "I'm not a fairy you dolt! I'm a half ghost-half human."

Crocker's heart sank. He stated:

"Oh…"

He then took the net off of Vlad's head. Vlad then asked:

"And what exactly are you doing at young Daniel's house?"

"Why, trying to capture a fairy of course!"

"What's a fairy?"

"A fairy is a magical creature that grants anything you wish for!"

"Anything….? Even to gain the love of Maddie?"

He looked over and saw Maddie Fenton baking cookies for the family from the window. Hearts appeared around his silver hair. Crocker stated:

"YES! You can wish…for ANYTHING! I want to wish to rule the world!"

"Forget the world, I just want Maddie. But what does young Daniel have to do with these…fairy creatures that can grant your heart's desire?"

"See this I have in my hand? It's a fairy tracking device! It lets me know where the fairies are. And their ultimate weakness is…a butterfly net! That kid in there has a pair of…FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"

Crocker did the flip thing, then thought to himself for a moment. He then turned to Vlad and stated:

"You know…this kid has a pair of fairies. If we team up to capture his fairies…I'll get one and you'll get one! FAIRIES!"

"What a brilliant idea, I would gladly work with you!"

Crocker and Vlad then laughed together evilly….

(At Danny's home…)

Danny Fenton sat in his room starring at the ceiling while lying on his bed. His two fairies turned to fish and were now in the fishbowl. Danny asked them:

"Hey, has any kid ever wished for their fairies to stay with them forever?"

Wanda answered, "Yes, they did."

Cosmo commented, "But that way lead to madness! That fairy was never the same again."

"Cosmo has a point. When we grant a wish…we have to take it literally. So, when the kid turned old and die, the fairy had to be buried with the body."

Danny exclaimed, "OMG! That's horrible!"

Wanda spoke, "So now that's against the rules."

"What about wishing you to say until that person dies?"

"That way led to madness to. The kid, once grown up, forgot all about his fairy. That fairy was ignored and neglected. So neglected…that this fairy…turned into a ghost. When a fairy is neglected like that, it will just fade away…and become ghostly. The day that fairy breathed it's last…it was lying in his godchild's cardboard box along with the forgotten toys and things. The fairy died in a sense. Thus, it became a ghost. That ghost has haunted boxes ever since…"

"Wait…that sounds like…The Box Ghost!"

"BEWARE!"

Danny's ghost sense went off and he turned around and saw the Box Ghost floating in the room. Box Ghost exclaimed:

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I SHALL SEND YOU TO YOUR RECTANGLAR DOOM!"

Danny stated, "I wish he can't see me transform."

Cosmo and Wanda's wands went off, and the Box Ghost was blinded. Danny stated:

"Thanks! I'm goin' ghost!"

Danny then changed so that his black hair was now white and his blue eyes were now green. He wore the black and white jumpsuit with a D on it. Danny Fenton…was now…Danny Phantom! The Box Ghost regained his sight and stated:

"It's you!"

"You bet it is! Hey, where you a fairy before you were a ghost?"

"I was a fairy…but now, I am the Box Ghost!"

Cosmo and Wanda gasped and stated:

"It's him! That's why we had to change the rules to make the fairies go away when the child was too old for them!"

Wanda stated, "Yeah, he actually used to be the Box Fairy…"

Cosmo commented, "But now, he is the Box Ghost!"

"BEWARE!"

Danny asked, "Hey, could I wish for him to return to the Ghost Zone?"

Wanda answered, "We could, but we don't know where that is…"

"Well, once I get rid of the Box Ghost, I'll show you were it is. But for now, it's time to give you the whatfor!"

Danny then smacked around the Box Ghost. Danny then got the Fenton Thermos and sealed the Box Ghost inside of it. Danny put the lid on top and commented:

"But then again…I didn't know how hard someone like the Box Ghost had it…"

Danny changed to normal and lay on the bed again. He then commented to himself:

"So, I can't wish for you guys to stay with me. That's too bad. What if in someone's heart they really wouldn't get too old of fairies?"

Wanda stated, "There was…one boy we thought would be the one…a child like that who loved his fairies that much. His name…was Timmy Turner…"

"Timmy Turner? How old is he?"

"Well…your age unfortunately. Once Timmy reached his teenage years, he didn't need fairies anymore."

"What if someone tried to prove that they could love their fairies forever…?"

"Well…that would be a first. No one's ever tried to do THAT…"

Cosmo commented, "Yeah, to a human it's always about me, me, me, and what we can give them. No one actually cares about their fairies. They just keep us around so that we can give them stuff. We wait on people hand and foot, and what thanks do we get? Get sent back to Fairy World, that's what!"

"Cosmo! You make humans sound like horrible people!"

"That's why I love my nickel! My nickel would never neglect me!"

The nickel then rolled away, and Cosmo exclaimed:

"PHILLIP! WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME?"

Cosmo cried, but Wanda just ignored him. Danny stated:

"Well, I hope I can be that one in a million kid that would do something like that…"

Danny then fell asleep. Wanda used her magic to pull the covers over him. Danny slept that night, not knowing of the plot to steal the fairies he was starting to love….

Whoo! How's that for Chapter 2? Tell me what you think of this so far! BEWARE!"


End file.
